Reicarnated Series: A Heroine Reborn (Temporary Hiatus)
by HarrietEvans2017
Summary: Can't Andrea Jackson get a break? When she just expects to go to Elysium she gets reborn into the MAGI Series, and as Kougyoku Ren of all people! And to top it all of she was the princess of Alma Torran, big sister to Aladdin and daughter to Queen Sheba and King Solomon Rated T. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prolouge: Before Kougyoku Ren

**Reincarnated Series: A Heroine Reborn**

 **Prolouge: Before Kougyoku Ren**

* * *

 **A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

Finally! I have a break. All I have done after the Second Gigantomachy is work, clean up, work and clean up. I'm just glad I have some otaku time in my cabin (Which is Cabin 3) in Camp Half-Blood.

Oh! You may be wondering just WHO I am, right? Well I am Andrea Jackson, age 17, full blooded sister of Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus. I am a major otaku. I am the defeater of Hyperion, Atlas, Kronos and a whole bunch of monsters. (Okay I admit I may have a slightly big ego) (and it's been two years since the Second Gigantomachy)

Now, you may be wondering what an otaku is? Well an otaku is a person who is obsessed with manga books or anime. And right now, with my handy glasses (that conveniently turn to a gladius, and helps me reading all kinds of languages and understand it) made by Charles Beckendorf (I'm putting all his inventions to good uses so no one will forget about him), son of Hephaestus. The glasses have a frame of ocean blue tinted from light to dark. The glass is just clear. Just so you know I have read all of the Magi manga series and am currently reading it again… I even learned Arabic and Chinese so I could know the languages of the book! J

Just then I heard fighting. My demigod instincts immediately kicked in and I turned the glasses into the gladius, I forgot the armour because I hate it! As I rushed to where the source of the noise of swords I noticed in my surroundings that it was on the very bottom of hill. I quickly assessed the situation. A girl with thick brown hair, and soft chocolate brown eyes, which were now glaring at the monsters…

What?! There are that many monsters?! If there are that many monsters then why have no satyr sniffed her out?! I thought enraged. Her aura alone should be enough for the satyrs to notice. And what about her age?! I thought incredulous. She is 14 of age! Then I noticed the Cyclops, empousi, telekines, and hellhounds! There were thousands of them?! And all that observing was down under thirty seconds! Wow! GO ME, a new record!

After my 'quick' observing, I quickly sprinted towards the demigoddess (how can she NOT be a demigod?!) and helped her destroy the monsters

* * *

(TIME SKIP) **A/N: Because I don't want to do a fight scene… I'm too lazy now.**

* * *

I was panting heavily, because I mean come on, who wouldn't after 2 hours of fighting and with multiple cuts, gashes that were both ,deep and shallow, small and big. But in the end all, and I mean all of the blasted gods' damned monsters were defeated, destroyed or retreated then destroyed.

I looked to my right and I say the girl who I fought with, of course I was a little confused because even though it was nighttime no one, and I mean no one, not one demigod, centaur, satyr, or god heard the fighting or noise… oh, who am I kidding, I am terribly confused. But never the less I smiled at the mysterious girl and welcomed her,

"Hello, my name is Andrea Jackson demigod daughter of Poseidon, and this hill contains Camp Half-Blood a place where all half-bloods and friendly monsters are welcomed here, what's your name?" I asked after I told her where this place is, because it was possible that she didn't know where she was considering she had this many monsters on her heels, and past the age of the normal claiming since after the Second Titan War.

Suddenly the mysterious girl smiled creepily, and I saw her arm move, then I felt coldness in my gut that was slowly coursing through my body. I looked down and saw an imperial gold dagger buried rather deeply in my gut. I looked at her in disbelief even as I saw black and yellow dots clouding in my vision and my legs starting to give out.

"This is a message from Lady Gaea, tell Hades that Gaea _will_ rise again. Have a nice trip to the Underworld" The girl said. Then as blackness flooded my vision I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets and Mysteries Found

**_CHAPTER 1: Past Memories and Reborn!_**

 ** _Italics dialogue- Mommy Sheba aka Queen Sheba_**

 ** _Bold dialogue-Daddy Solomon aka King Solomon_**

* * *

 _Before:_

 _Suddenly the mysterious girl smiled creepily, and I saw her arm move, then I felt coldness in my gut that was slowly coursing through my body. I looked down and saw an imperial gold dagger buried rather deeply in my gut. I looked at her in disbelief even as I saw black and yellow dots clouding in my vision and my legs starting to give out._

 _"This is a message from Lady Gaea, tell Hades that Gaea will rise again. Have a nice trip to the Underworld" The girl said. Then as blackness flooded my vision I knew no more._

* * *

The next thing I knew I was in cave with no way out on all sides, yet somehow I was still alive. I was confused at first I thought for sure that I died since I lost a lot of blood, so where's the DOA Recordings and Charon? Then I started to think what if I _was_ reborn but I still had all my memories intact? _'Oh! That makes sense'_ I thought. But then I panicked, _'But then that means... I'm in a pregnant woman's womb!'_ I thought freaking out internally. I didn't want to hurt the mortal so i was left to mull in my thoughts.

 _'I wonder if I'm in a different world. Because sure if Norse, Rome, Greek, and Egyptian pantheons existed then why not other worlds?'_ I thought.

Suddenly I was assaulted by visions.I saw someone with blue hair that looks like Solomon, ('father!'my mind whispered to me) a woman with pink hair and eyes that looked like Sheba ('MOTHER!'my mind whispered to me again) and where I was looked like Alma Tran! These visions all happened when a baby was born that had my features and looked me but not me, and ended with a war that shocked the very earth. Then as suddenly as I was assaulted with visions then as suddenly it stopped... ~._.~ _'Okie-dokie, so other worlds_ do _exist! Maybe? Probably'_ As I mulled over my thoughts.

I suddenly had an idea _'Hey wait a minute what if I_ am _that baby?!... That baby totally looks like me as the years passed more and more like me. Except for the eye color, hair and eye shape she would look like me exactly!... is it possible that I may be from Alma Tran, that little girl's parents were Queen Sheba and King Solomon that would make her a princess, royalty! And if I was once her then_ _that_ _would make me royalty as well_' I thought with a start. Suddenly I was assaulted with a vis- no memory if I'm correct in my theory.

* ****MEMORY*****

 _"Alia, my adorable bunny. Mummy and Daddy will be sending you to a new world in a different dimension, you will be reborn as a baby, but you won't remember because we will be taking your memories away to stop the heartache, but you will eventually be reborn again into the world Daddy and Ugo are making."_ **"But first let us tell you a few things when you are again born into a new world. The world of which Ugo and Daddy made, you will little by little regain your memories, but until you meet Aladdin, your older brother you will not regain your memories completely. Listen to me Alia, Aladdin will look like me but will have the feature of mommy but with blue hair and eyes. When you are reborn again into the new world when you regain your memories you will have a golden chain with a gem on it, it is mine but the gem will be shaved down to size you will also have silver chain with a golden key with gem on it with an eight pointed star, it is to connect you to the Holy Palace, where Ugo and Aladdin is. Others will not see the golden chain and key unless it is Aladdin or you permit them to, that is my gift to you. My little cherry blossom."** _"Alia, when you turn 8 you will receive a staff that is called a godstave, it was once mines and it will shift when you grow taller. Others will not see it either no matter how powerful they are... unless of course they are a magi who has not fallen, a djinn or Aladdin. You will also retain your powers if you have them from your old world, though you will still be able to have metal vessals." **"Good-bye my adorable bunny/cherry blossom"**_ Mummy and Daddy said at the same time.

 *****MEMORY END*****

I was crying by the end. Now i know that people cared about me. (Poseidon did not care for me nor did mother in my old world **(A/N:aka the Percy Jackson World)** ) I was cry over how mummy and daddy went to such lengths to protect me. But I was also crying because I knew that they had died and I would never get to see them again. As I was sulking/brooding I suddenly felt the womb squeeze, I wondered what would cause this, then I realized with a start that this was childbirth, and I'm in he womb... then that means... 'I"M GOING TO BE REBORN AGAIN!NOW?'

I panicked but then I calmed down knowing that if I fidget too much I might cause the woman more pain and might kill her. I didn't want that so I stayed still to cause less pain. I could feel the pushing and I felt fresh air and my head became free, two minutes later my shoulders, another two minutes my torso was next, and finally five minutes later I was fully delivered, being delivered while completely aware of it was both fascinating, scary and disgusting, I pray that I may never experience it again.

I gave a good 2 minute cry because of he sudden bright light and the coldness, then I was surrounded by people after I was covered in soft cloths which kind of felt like silk, but I wouldn't know. I was thrusted into feminine hands which I suspected was the woman who birthed me, even though she birthed and gave me into this world which I am grateful for Mommy Sheba is he one who is truly my mother. So I looked at my new 'mother' and saw that she was covered with sweat, she gave me a happy smile when the woman who assisted in the birth said,

"It's a healthy baby girl!"I looked around the room discreetly and noticed that this looked to be Chinese architecture which I then detected that this must be the Kou Empire. Suddenly the door burst open and out came a man with wrinkly skin and black hair who coincidentally looks like Koutoku Ren second emperor of the Kou empire


	3. Chapter 2: She is Kougyoku Ren

**Reincarnated Series: A Heroine Reborn**

 **Chapter 2: She is Kougyoku Ren**

* * *

 **I do not own Magi or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

~Andrea Jackson POV~

The woman who was probably my new mother looks at the man who looked like Koutoku Ren adoringly but respectively. Mu new 'mother' held me out so the man could get a clear view of me and she said,

"My lord Koutoku, this is your daughter. My Lord, what shall we name her?" She said in a bell like voice.

...

...

...

...'WHAT! This is actually Koutoku Ren? Prince of the Kou empire? That means I am probably a daughter that's not really mentioned in magi. But how long until the Dungeon Arc? Will I be also sold as a broodmare to foreign lands? Maybe I'm an OC. The only way I'll probably get out of a political marriage is if I'm a general, or maybe not acting like a princess, or maybe not being a delicate doll and have scars over my body. Or may be I could master swordfight techniques again..' I thought.

My sire looked at me, and promptly said,

"She has ruby hair and pink eyes that holds intelligence in them, so we shall call her, Kougyoku Ren. Kougyoku means Ruby." He said firmly as if what he said was final. My 'mother' nodded agreeing with him. 'Stupid dog' I thought snidely.

Then my new name sunk in...' . HELL! I'm Kougyoku Ren eight imperial princess of the Kou Empire?!' I screamed mentally in indignation. 'What'd I do to deserve this?' I screamed to whoever was laughing their butt off at my misfortune.

"Where shall we put her my lord?" She asked my 'sire'. Because I already had a sire which is Poseidon. And I refuse to call Koutoku my sire, or father, since I already have a father: Solomon, and a sire: Poseidon. And it also may or may not

The man looked thoughtful.

"She shall be put in a home in the imperial homes where all my children are. She shall be assigned maids and servants to take care of her, she'll be restricted to certain rooms until she's five" my 'sire' said. The woman nodded. 'Seriously, my new 'mother' is like a puppet! Or she is one or sh a doormaatt, maybe she's a concubine.' I thought. Suddenly another man burst in who looked similar like my new 'sire' except he had a kind look on him and he was smiling.

"Koutoku! Brother! May I see your new child?" Hakutoku Ren the emperor asked. My 'sire' put on a strained smile and said,

"Of course my brother and lord" Hakutoku grinned and suddenly I looked at him and was in his arms. He felt fatherly and kind.

"Hello-" at the paused he looked at my 'sire'. My 'sire' got the idea and said,

"Her name is Kougyoku Ren"

"Hello little Kougyoku... I'm your new uncle, Hakutoku Ren!" He said smiling. I smiled a toothless grin,

"Unky 'Toku!" I exclaimed in joy which was genuine. Uncle Hakutoku's grin widened then he stopped smiling and had a peculiar look on his face suddenly he spinned... with me stilll in his arms,

"You are so cute! KYAAAAAA!" He exclaimed with sparkles around him. I had swirls around my eyes while swaying my body side to side. This is NOT how I'd imagine how Emperor Hakutoku's personality is. Then he turned serious again,

"Koutoku, I thought babies like this weren't smart, eyes focusing and possibly understanding what I'm saying after basically 10 minutes after they're born. And they're aren't suppose to speak until after 10 months, 8 at the most." Uncle Hakutoku said to Koutoku. Koutoku thought for a minute and then he looked smug,

"Well maybe she's a genius" He said smugly. Uncle Hakutoku looked thoughtful,

"Perhaps...anyways where are you going to place her" Uncle Hakutoku asked.

"Well I was going to place her with maids and servants to take care of her and put her in one of the homes in the imperial castle, uh- if you allow it of course brother. 'Sire' look annoyed and said sourly. Probably because he had to ask for permission, and probably because he thinks he should get anything since he is royalty. 'He's probably another stuck up noble'

"Of course brother! I couldn't say no for a home in the castle for this precious ruby!" Said Uncle 'Toku. I cooed and tried to kiss his cheek since he is now officially my favorite uncle! (Not to mention my only uncle) But before I could be put into my 'sire's' hands again Uncle Hakutoku made a stop gesture.

"But before she goes, my sons would like to give gifts to young Kougyoku. Ever since they heard of a new cousin they were excited to give gifts... So... they've been preparing gifts suitable for her... Hakuyuu! Hakuren! You can come out! It's time to meet your new cousin!" said uncle Hakutoku... the last part he said to the door.

The rukh told me that there were people eavesdropping, and after Uncle Hakutoku yelled the doors burst open revealing 12 and 13 year old boys with elaborate clothing, but clothing that they were easy to fight in. They looked excited. While sticking out gifts, wrapping me a in a handmade blanket which looks horrible but i loved it any ways.

Another gift was a decorative pin and a feather fan that looked like Hakuei's fan that held Paimon. Except the feathers were a pale yellow with streaks of light pink on it, and the gems is a deep purple. I reached out to the fan, I tried to hold it but I strained from the effort and I dropped the fan. It fell to the ground with a clatter, 'damn you! New born baby muscles!' I thought in anger. I felt tears start to form because I didn't want a gift from family to be ruined.

"No! NO! Don't cry little ruby! Look!" Hakuyuu picked up the fan and turned it around showing that it didn't break or crack,"By the way I'm Hakuyuu Ren your new cousin!" Hakuyuu said.

"And I'm your new cousin! Hakuren Ren!" Hakuren said. I smiled happily,

'Cousin 'Haku! Cousin 'Yuu!" I exclaimed happy with the adorable baby voice. Cousin Hakuren and Cousin Hakuyuu smiled smiles that threatened to split their faces.

"I too, have a gift I want to give you!" Uncle 'Toku said happily, and he handed me a snow white bear around the size of me with a blue onsie pajamas, a blue beanie, and a cute button nose! I smiled happily and place a sloppy kiss on the nose and held it close, I smiled happily at Uncle 'Toku and said

"Thank you!

* * *

 **SEIREN: Thanks for giving me the advice!**


End file.
